icY LambChops: Rise of Wolfia
by eggtarted
Summary: When Wolfia, an evil queen of the Wolf Empire revives and threatens to take over the eternal peaceful land of Sheepersia, will six teenagers be able to summon all their strength to protect a world that aint their home? [CHAPTER 4&5 UP][SORRY FOR DELAYING]
1. Fiery Falcon

#1 – Fiery Falcon

It was the start of a new term at school for Falcon. Phasing through his locker restlessly, he took out his chemistry textbook and headed for the lab where his chemistry lessons were conducted. Falcon took a seat on the front row near to Mrs Anton's experiment bench.

"Morning class! First I wanna welcome all of you back to Ramster High." said Mrs Anton as she took a deep breath before she continued.

"As you know, we are exactly three months away from your final exams and I am going to go real strict from this moment."

The whole class groaned. Mrs Anton noticed Falcon being the only one looking at his textbook while others were groaning. She paced towards him and started to talk to him.

"So Falcon..." greeted Anton happily. "How are you feeling now?!"  
"A mix feeling of chemistry and spaghetti..." he replied bracingly.  
"Eh..." Anton giggled.  
"Well... you see... chemistry, a 'lovable' passion that makes people groan while I am here thinking of a plate of nice, hot yummy spaghetti..."

Falcon laughed as he pointed at the image in his textbook. She laughed along with Falcon, although sensing his sarcasm.

Whereas somewhere in an eerie dark lair, a ferocious female creature sat on her throne. It was Wolfia, the evil empress of the wolf empire. Her aim was to conquer Sheepersia, the eternal peaceful and green land where the sheeps lived, and making them her slaves. Her evil intention was brought to nothing by six legendary sheep warriors, but now she was back for revenge and for the land she had always wanted.

"Hehehe..." Wolfia giggled evilly.  
"I've waited for this day long enough... this day shall be the most victorious day on my wolf empire's history... this is the day im going to take over Sheepersia!" announced Wolfia.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!!!" There was a long silence after the evil laugh. Her wolf minions stood proud in rows, waiting for her to give any commands...

Back at Ramster High, Falcon was looking for a place where he could sit and eat his lunch. He spotted Eddy sitting below a 'Statue of Liberty' painting by himself reading a magazine, stirring his hot cup of drink. He then walked towards him.

"Hi there. I'm Falcon." Falcon greeted sincerely.  
"I'm Eddy, nice to meet you! Do you wanna take a seat or something?!" asked Eddy.  
"Why yeah..."  
"Have a sit then..."  
"Wow thanks man!" Sitting down, Falcon asked... "Are you new? I've never seen you before..."  
"Yeah, just got transferred from Beach Side High... you know the high school just outside town!" answered Eddy as he flip the pages on the magazine quickly.  
"Oh yeah of course..." mumbled Falcon because he never step out of his town before, not to say knowing Beach Side High.  
"You were saying?" Eddy asked him.  
"Oh! I meeeaann... the burger! Look at it, sooo... anyway I just have no appetite!" Falcon put the burger into his orange sling bag, now slurping his milkshake.  
"Hmmm okay... anyway, care to go out to the library after we finish our drinks?" asked Eddy.  
"Sure! I was thinking of that too..." answered Falcon excitedly. In his mind he was thinking... "I MADE A NEW FRIEND TODAY!"

Both of them headed to the library, which was near the center of town. Reaching the library, they spotted a bunch of four students, consisting of two guys and two girls, gathering around something that seems to be a pit. Curiously, they inched their way to the pit and took a peek. Something was glowing down there... a mystery purple colour... they can feel it...

"NO! DON'T GO ANY CLOSER!" shouted of one of the guys. Falcon, shocked at this moment, took a step back. "I'm sorry, it is just that we don't wanna see you drop into it..." the guy apologized. "...yeah, like a pit of no return!" one of the girls cut in.

"I'm Eddy! Nice to meet all of you!" Eddy introduced himself, one of the girls seems to have caught his attention..  
"HI! I'm Kit!" said that girl. She extended her right hand towards Eddy. Eddy took it and shook it gently. Both of them slightly blushed.  
"Yuna here, nice to meet you guys too!" Yuna let out a smile.  
"Me? Silent." As he was trying to observe the glowing thing.  
"Koyo here, my parents and I migrated here from Tokyo, Japan a year ago... been in Ramster High for like six months, it is..." greeted Koyo. "Okay that's enough for now, Koyo!" Silent interrupted.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Falcon." added Falcon. "L-O-L i'd say! It is a bird, a plane... a Falcon!" Silent joked. Supposingly Falcon did not take it as a joke and he glared at him. Silent, who expressed no sign of fear, glared back.

At this very moment, six of them froze in their positions, still able to talk.  
"What the hell is going on???" Kit asked in fear as she couldn't even move her legs' muscles. The glowing thing rose from beneath and materialized into a two-metre tall, brown and enchanted twig staff with a clear, round crystal ball entangled by four twisting vines from each corner at the top.

"EH... WHAT IS THAT!" screamed Yuna.  
The staff slightly tilt. A voice could be heard. "Come... we need you... come..." The teens, now being able to move, stepped forth to touch the crystal ball. Not knowing they were stepping into the pit, they fell into a flash of purple light with the staff following them.

They fell into a patch of grass in a forest, unhurt. An old, wise odd-looking mage walked up and greeted them. He was holding an identical staff with the crystal ball, the one that they touched. "I'm Tasukoi, the advisor mage. Welcome to Sheepersia." They stood up. Kit was slightly frightened. "Am I seeing things or what... oh my gosh, A SHEEP?!" Silent asked curiously. "No, you mean a talking sheep!" continued Falcon. "NONO!!! A standing talking sheep!" Eddy added. The teens were confused of what was happening and Tasukoi could sense it.

"Come... come with me and I'll explain..." Tasukoi requested. The teens followed him with no doubt. Soon, they ended up below a gigantic blueberry tree. He waved his staff at the trunk of the tree and a small circular door appeared. The teens' lower jaw dropped in amazement. "Now enter..." said Tasukoi kindly.

It was a room... so enchanted, with a little table and stools. Sheep paintings hung on the rough brown walls, one of them showed Tasukoi and a little sheep. "DADDY!!! YOU ARE HOME!!!" a little sheep leaped towards Tasukoi.

"Is that your child?" Koyo asked excitedly. "Yes." Tasukoi replied. "Awww... so cute!" said the girls. Tasukoi prodded at a darker patch of the wall with his staff. The mat shifted onto one side, revealing a hidden staircase. Tasukoi then entered, followed by the teens. "I'm bringing you warriors... I MEANT children to the sheep shrine. Now follow me quick, as there are not much time left..." Tasukoi said anxiously, sensing that evil was closing by. "Quat, my child, you stay here."

Back at the lair, Wolfia stood up.  
"My loyal minions, it is about time..."

"First two rows, come with me to Sheepersia! The rest I'll summon you when needed." Wolfia commanded. She vanished with her minions in seconds.

Tasukoi and the teens reached the shrine, after climbing a flight of stairs, slightly more than the stairs they went down from Tasukoi's residence. The shrine was carved with a sheep's head, coloured silver.

"So what happens next?" asked Falcon curiously.  
"I got to tell why I summoned you children here. Long ago, Sheepersia was a peaceful and eternal land where sheeps lived happily ever after. But until the arrival of Wolfia, the evil empress of the wolf empire. She tried to take over Sheepersia, wanting to make the sheeps her slaves. But it was brought to nothing by six legendary sheep warriors, who had perished with her at this very shrine. Now she is back, and she still wants Sheepersia. But the warriors are no more, the pendants that they used to defeat Wolfia before lies in this shrine for centuries. And you six are the six chosen ones, to take over their places. You've got to help Sheepersia, we need you. I can sense evil is closing by..."

Falcon stepped out. "I'm willing to help!" he said courageously. Eddy, Kit, Yuna, Silent and Koyo just stood there, staring at Falcon. "Guys, come on! If we don't help them, Sheepersia will be doomed!" shouted Falcon seriously. They stood out too, but they were not sincere.

"Now surround the shrine, put your right hands onto it and place your left hands on your heart." Tasukoi ordered. They did so. "Now concentrate!" he added.

Meanwhile, Wolfia and her wolf minions arrived at the entrance of Sheepersia. "ATTACK!" she commanded. Her minions attacked the villager sheeps and the village.

Falcon could feel what the warrior was experiencing... a voice... images flashed through his mind.

"Been... through... so... much... in... my... life... but... i... know... i... must... help... them... NOW!" Falcon glowed in red. A thick black thread materialized around his neck with a red pendant. Falcon shouted, "YES! I DID IT!" The others lost their concentration and turned to Falcon. "Good job, Falcon. You've done it." complimented Tasukoi. "But how did you know..."

"Don't mind that, Falcon. Get to the village side now. Now that you've got the pendant. Look into your heart and find a way that you can use it!" said Tasukoi. Falcon ran to an open area, with the others watching him. He took a deep breath, and he held the pendant close to his heart. For moments he stood there, suddenly his eyes opened. Then he took the pendant and shouted, "Fiery Falcon Blaze!"

His feet lifted off the ground. In the mid air, he glowed red once again. A red breast plate materialized first on his chest, with two circular holes at the back. A pair of beautiful white wings grew from where the two circular holes were. Amidst the transformation, a pair of weightless, crimson iron pants formed where his jeans were. A black helmet, shaped like a star, materialized on his head. Falcon then landed on the ground. He then looked at himself.

For the second time, the others' lower jaw dropped in awe.  
"FALCON, OH MY GOODNESS!" exclaimed Eddy.  
"HOLY COW!" shouted Kit.  
"FLYING PIG!" screamed Koyo.  
"No big deal..." said Silent, although in his heart, he was totally shocked.  
"..." Yuna just stood there, still.

"Falcon, congratulations! You've done it, you now have control over the fire pendant! But for now, the villagers need you!" said Tasukoi anxiously. "Right on, see ya guys!" said Falcon. Falcon then took flight into the air and flew in the direction of the village. Tasukoi and the others ran after him. Upon reaching the village, he saw Wolfia and her minions. He then landed near them.

"Stop now, u menacing bitch!" Falcon insulted Wolfia.

"Well, well... if it isn't the Fire Sheep Warrior! Except now you've a pair of chicken wings and you're taller, it makes no difference to me! You shall die today anyway!" replied Wolfia.

"Let's see who will die today, Wolfia or whatever!" said Falcon. "Sword of Fire!!!" he commanded. A red-handle sword flew from the sky and into his hands.

"GET HIM!" Wolfia order her minions.

Falcon slashed his sword at every wolf minion who flew at him. Soon they laid back in defeat. "Well, you're quite something... but that something ain't enough to stop me!" Wolfia told him. "Since you've a sword, then I'll get my wand! Wand of Darkness!" A black thick sixty-centimetre wand appeared in her right claw. There was a white jewel in the mouth of the wolf's head which was on top of her wand. "Bye bye warrior!" She rose her wand in the air, gave it a turn and aim at Falcon. A beam of dark essence shot at Falcon, it was so fast that he could not even react. A black shield formed around him and he got trapped. Black bolts of energy shot Falcon in the shield. In his mind, he thought of why he wanted to do this at the first place... maybe he should not even be here. But soon that thought was out of his mind. He was determined to save Sheepersia from Wolfia! "No... I can't lose... I can't let this happen... I must help Sheepersia!!!!" he shouted. Now he was engulfed in fire, the black shield shattered. Just then, Tasukoi and the teens reached the battle area. Falcon rose his sword up in the air and shouted "IGNITE!", the sword caught fire and he flew for Wolfia and slashed her. There was a loud explosion, followed by black smoke. He used his wings to blow away the smoke, revealing defeated Wolfia and her minions.

"Yoooouuu wwwiiiiillll ggeeeeeett iiittt nnnneeexxxtttt ttttiiiimmmmeee!" Wolfia hissed and vanished with her wolf minions.

Falcon materialized back to his usual form and fell onto the grass, looking very exhausted from the battle. There were a few bruises on his face. Tasukoi and the teens ran towards him. "Hey, are you okay Falcon?" Yuna asked concernedly. "I'm tired..." he replied restlessly and fainted.

When he woke up, he found himself on the bed in a very familiar room. "Ohhh my precious Falcon! You're awake!" said his mother happily. Your friends took you back home when you fell into a pit accidentally. "Well, I'll leave you with your friends for now!" With that, his mother left his room and closed the door gently.

"Well..." Falcon said.  
"Tasukoi sent us back to our world after you fainted... he said he'll call for us if Sheepersia needs help!" explained Eddy.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Yuna asked concernedly again.  
"Yeah, im fine. Thanks." Falcon replied with ease.  
"Take care of yourself! We gotta head home, it is rather late already! See ya at school tomorrow!" Kit said.  
"Yeah and bye." Silent added, staring at Falcon. Falcon stared back at him.

Falcon bid them goodbye and went back to sleep.

**Next chapter on icY LambChops: Rise of Wolfia!  
**The teens got summoned by Tasukoi back to Sheepersia. Wolfia sent a powerful minion to attack Sheepersia. But when Falcon can't handle the powerful minion himself, who will grant control of one of the pendants to assist him?!  
**Coming up next - An Icy Force**


	2. An Icy Force

#2 – An Icy Force

Dark clouds hovered above Ramster Town. Sitting with crossed legs on his bed, Eddy looked out at the window. People were rushing home, fearing that there might be a thunderstorm soon. His sight then shifted to the digital surface of his glowing clock on the wall. "Ten twenty one… hm… " and he let out a sigh. Thinking about what happened two days before, he regretted not helping Sheepersia seriously. He laid down onto his bed with his hands supporting his head and shut his eyes. In his mind he thought, "Only if I've one more chance, sigh…" Slowly he dozed off and entered his sleep.

"Oh curse those teenagers! Now how am I supposed to conquer Sheepersia!" Wolfia growled angrily.

"Don't treat that defeat as a setback…" A voice echoed in the darkness. Two humanoid figures stood out of the shadows. They were Makutal and Skane. Makutal was a hyena-like looking creature with a black furry body. He had large brown claws and he could resurrect newly destroyed creatures. He was the left-hand man of Wolfia. Skane was a bison-like looking creature with a brown furry body. He has large black claws and he could summon darkness rainfall. He was the right-hand man of Wolfia.

"My generals! But how did you two managed to survive?" The shocked Wolfia asked curiously.  
"Well my queen…" replied Makutal.  
"This was what happened…" continued Skane.

While at Ramster High, the teens gather at the cafeteria after school.  
"Falcon, are you feeling okay?" asked Yuna concernedly.  
Yeah I'm alright, thanks for your concern. But my right arm still feels a bit painful…" replied Falcon.  
"Then you better take care of yourself." said Yuna.  
"Yep I will…" Falcon replied with a smile.  
Eddy, Kit, Silent and Koyo settled down with their food at their table.  
"Ohhh!!! I see that some people are having their sweet little conversation…" Kit teased Yuna.  
Yuna blushed. They began eating.

"By the way guys, I dreamt of Sheepersia last night. The scenery of Sheepersia grasslands were so beautiful…" said Falcon.  
"Yeah I could smell the enchanting fragrance while in the forest." added Koyo.  
Eddy seemed distracted and Kit noticed that.  
"Eddy… Eddy… EDDY!" called Kit. He got snapped out of his daydream.  
"Yes?" replied Eddy.  
"What were you thinking?" asked Kit.  
"Oh nothing… let's eat!" replied Eddy again.  
"Oh yeah now I remember… let us see your pendant." requested Koyo.

Falcon took out the pendant from under his t-shirt and off his neck. It was a small red oval crystal attached to a quarter oval that was connected to a thick black thread. Silent took a quick peek at it and went back to eating without being noticed. The rest of them just took turns to look at the pendant.

"Silent, you wanna look at it?" asked Eddy.  
"I think I'll pass that." replied Silent.  
The teens finished their food and decided to head to Sheepersia.

Back at Wolfia's lair, Wolfia were discussing about how to get rid of the teens.  
"My queen, wait till you see what our new skill can do!" said Makutal.

The two generals walked towards Wolfia's cauldron with her looking at them. They then performed a series of spells into the cauldron.  
"Darkness…" shouted Skane.  
"…Resurrection!" added Makutal.

Just then, a ball of white flame blasted out of the cauldron's glowing liquid and flew around the lair then landed in front of Wolfia. She watched in amusement. A flea-like bird creature appeared when the ball of flame disappeared.

"Fleabird at your service!" The creature bowed down to Wolfia.

"Makutal, Skane… how did you two managed to revive Fleabird? I thought my henchmen were all destroyed by the six warriors!" asked the shocked Wolfia.

"Well my queen… with my power of resurrection and Skane's power to summon darkness rainfall…" answered Makutal.  
"…we managed to develop a new skill that will bring your fallen henchmen back to aid you." added Skane.  
"Wow this is awesome! Bring back all my fallen henchmen back now!" ordered Wolfia.  
"But we can only performed this skill once in a while because our power will be deeply drained after each ritual." said Makutal.  
"We need to rest, my queen." added Skane.Makutal and Skane then vanished in purple essence. Wolfia looked over at Fleabird.  
"What are your orders, my queen?" asked Fleabird.  
"Get to Sheepersia and begin your attack on the village. Go now!" replied Wolfia.

The teens arrived at the pit but had no idea of how to get to Sheepersia. They could not possibly jump into the pit. Just then, Falcon took out his pendant and found out it was glowing. It was getting brighter and brighter.

"The glow is hurting my eyes!" said Yuna.

All of a sudden they found out they were in a familiar place. The forest where they first entered Sheepersia. They saw Tasukoi.

"Welcome children once again into Sheepersia. I could sense that you are going to come here so I headed here. Your pendant must has transported all of you here, Falcon." greeted Tasukoi.

"It could…? Wow…" asked the excited Falcon.

"Yes, it is all about your concentration. If you wanna come here, you could from anywhere. And one more thing, you'll know if Sheepersia needs help when it is under attack." added Tasukoi."

"Wow THAT's so cool!" said Falcon. Just then, they felt a slight earthquake and Tasukoi knew Wolfia launched another assault on the village.  
"Falcon, you must go now." said Tasukoi.  
"Yes." replied Falcon. He ran to an open space. He took out his pendant and shouted, "Fiery Falcon Blaze!"

His feet lifted off the ground. In the mid air, he glowed in red. A red breast plate materialized first on his chest, with two circular holes at the back. A pair of beautiful white wings grew from where the two circular holes were. Amidst the transformation, a pair of weightless, crimson iron pants formed where his jeans were. A black helmet, shaped like a star, materialized on his head. He then flew off towards the village.

Fleabird had just finished another of his shockwave attack and a few huts are on fire. Suddenly, a ball of fire shot him from the back and he fell to the ground. He turned back and saw Falcon descending onto the ground.

"So you are one of the warriors that destroyed me long ago… now you gotta pay!" said Fleabird. "We'll see who is gotta pay! Sword of Fire!" exclaimed Falcon. He flew towards Fleabird and slashed him once but with minor effect. Fleabird casted a shockwave towards him and it hit him straight in his chest. He landed hard on the ground.

The teens and Tasukoi arrived just in time to see Falcon's defeat.

"So who is gotta pay now? Me?" Fleabird laughed evilly. Falcon tried to stand up but to no avail. Eddy ran towards Falcon and tried to help him up but he was too heavy. Falcon materialized back to his usual form.

"Go away you mutant freak!" shouted Eddy.

"Make me!" replied Fleabird. Eddy ran over to Fleabird and hit him in his chest but Fleabird felt nothing and in return, he slammed Eddy in his stomach and Eddy flew five metres away. The teens wanted to help but was scared of the ugly creature. Eddy tried to stand up but he got into kneeling position. He wanted to help his friend very much but he was not able to do so. He hit the grass with his fist and closed his eyes. Images of the past filled his mind. His good friend was being bullied by the school bully but he could not help him.

"Miss… a… chance… to… help… my… friend… but… I… don't… wanna… miss… this… NOW!" Eddy glowed in white. A white glow flew from the shrine and descended onto Eddy's neck.

The others watched in amazement but Tasukoi knew what was it. A thick black thread materialized around his neck with a white pendant. He opened his eyes and saw the white pendant. He felt energized again. He stood up and took a deep breath. He then held the pendant close to his heart. For moments he stood there, suddenly his eyes opened.

Then he took the pendant and shouted, "Icy Eddy Freeze!" His feet lifted off the ground. In the mid air, he glowed in white. A white breast plate materialized first on his chest, with a white circular net attached to the back. Amidst the transformation, a pair of weightless, white iron pants formed where his jeans were. A blue helmet, shaped like a star, materialized on his head. Eddy then landed on the ground.

He thought, "YES I DID IT!" The others felt relieved as Eddy could help Falcon.

"Hey ugly bird, look here!" Eddy shouted at Fleabird. He took the net off his back and prepared for battle. Fleabird casted a shockwave towards him but Eddy reflected it back at Fleabird. It hit Fleabird and he plummeted onto the ground. Fleabird got back on his feet and charged towards Eddy but he somersaulted behind him and shot sharp icicles at Fleabird. Fleabird let out a cry before vanishing.

The teens ran over to Falcon and helped him up. Tasukoi asked Eddy to help the villagers as their huts were on fire. Eddy ran towards the burning huts and took his net and fan at the burning huts. It created an enormous gust that blew off the fire. The villagers were grateful to Eddy for saving their homes. Eddy materialized back to his usual form and ran back to the group.

"Thanks Eddy." said the exhausted Falcon.  
"Wow Eddy you were awesome out there!" complimented Kit.  
"You've grant control of the ice pendant so make good use of it, Eddy!" said Tasukoi.  
"Yeah I will…" replied Eddy.  
Back at the lair, Wolfia looked at her crystal ball and began to curse the teenagers and Tasukoi.  
"No worries my queen…" said Makutal.  
"…we will get them next time!" added Skane.The trio's evil laughter filled the lair.

**Next chapter on icY LambChops: Rise of Wolfia!**  
A new power is awakened?  
**Coming up next – The Thunderous Heroine**


	3. The Thunderous Heroine

#3 – The Thunderous Heroine

Four creatures were seen talking in this familiar lair. Three of them were identified as Makutal, Skane and Wolfia. But the fourth one was unknown. Closing in, it was identified as Pytula. This female creature was a horrible combination between a python and a tarantula. She was one of the most cunning creatures in Wolfia's army.

"Yes my queen…" With that, Makutal and Skane vanished leaving the females with their conversation.  
"Well Pytula… I got the perfect task for you…" Wolfia hissed.

Back in Ramster Town, Eddy mumbled to himself while dressing himself. He ran into the living room towards the shoes cabinet.  
"Oh great, I can't afford to be late!" He dragged himself along the wall trying to find his keys while slipping on his left shoe.  
"And before I forget…" He ran back into his bedroom and came out with his pendant.

Meanwhile at Ramster High, Falcon just arrived at his school compound when he saw some kids leaving a patch of once beautiful flowers that seemed to have just been hit by a stampede. He walked towards the dead flowers and bent down to pick one up. Just at that moment, Principal Cornell walked past and saw him with the lifeless flower in his hand.

"Well well… it seems like luck is with me, Mr. Spears!" Miss Cornell smiled.  
"Oh hey Principal Cornell, I was about…" Falcon was interrupted before he could continue.  
"About to inform me about the ruined flowers huh?!" She took out a notebook and jotted 'Falcon Spears' on the detention list.

Eddy ran into the school compound at one-minute past nine. He thought no one noticed so he hurried for the laboratories building. He did not realize that Miss Cornell was stalking for latecomers. Miss Cornell saw Eddy sneaking around corners of buildings and wrote another name on the detention list of her notebook. She then grinned and walked towards Eddy.

Eddy tiptoed behind a tall statuette of Ramster High's first principal. It was made by Ramster's students to honour the great Burreal Huggs; he was a really caring and patient person who taught the virtue of education to students. Unfortunately he was killed in an accident, which the mysterious car disappeared after hitting him and was never found. He stood there and pondered for a second and then quickly snapped out of it as he remembered he was already late. He scanned the area. Just when he thought the coast was clear, someone patted him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Miss Cornell.

"Well Mr Fernandez, looks like you're going to be with Mr. Spears me the whole afternoon!" Miss Cornell said as she showed him their names on a page of her notebook.  
"Wait… do you mean FALCON… Spears?" Eddy asked curiously.  
"Why… yes!" She answered sarcastically.  
"Oh no…" Eddy mumbled worriedly.

During break time, the teens gathered at their school's cafeteria.

"Guys, I've bad news. I was late for school by a mere minute today so and. Falcon and I have detention after school today! I'm worried…" Eddy said sadly.

"Worried? About what?" Yuna asked.  
"Out of the six of us, only Falcon and I have powers. If Wolfia attacks again, you guys won't be able to defend Sheepersia against her menacing army!" Eddy replied and then sipped his smoothie.

"No worries, we'll figure it out somehow!" Yuna said with a smile on her face.  
"I sure hope Wolfia don't try anything funny today…" Falcon added.  
"Don't tell me you were late too, Falcon. I saw you an hour before school started this morning. What happened exactly?" Yuna asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it..." Falcon sighed.  
"Oh yeah… Silent, Yuna and I have tennis after school today. Kit seems to be the only one free…" Koyo said.  
"Me? What me?!" Kit asked nervously.  
"Kit, you gotta be careful if any creatures creep up on you while you're in Sheepersia!" Eddy told Kit.  
"Oh… err… I will!" Kit replied shyly.  
"So Kit, what plans do you have after school today?" Falcon asked.  
"I'm meeting my best friend, Michelle, at the library to discuss our project." Kit replied.  
"Oh I see." Falcon said. Kit smiled.  
"Take care guys, Falcon and I have economics class to attend!" Eddy stood up and tapped Kit's shoulder.  
"Later guys!" Falcon waved at him and went with Eddy. The others waved back except for Silent, who was studying with his hands crossed on his chests.

"Looks like someone is blushing…" Yuna teased Kit whose face was a bit pinkish.  
"And someone is so engrossed in his study…" Koyo pokes Silent.  
"WHAT?" Silent shouted. The people in the cafeteria turned to look at Silent for a second and then continued with what they were doing.

"Relax man! Anyway you're almost late for your test Silent!" Koyo said.  
"Oh now you tell me!" Silent closed his orange coloured history book. He waved good-bye to his friends and ran for his class.  
"Guess we better head for our lessons too." Koyo told the girls.  
"Sure!" The girls replied.

Back at the lair, Pytula stood beside Wolfia's cauldron chanting some spells. A skull-head bottle materialized on her grisly mutated hands.

"Yes… hiss… I did it!" Pytula exclaimed.  
"The Bottle Of Nel' Peo huh?!" Wolfia asked.  
"Yes my queen…" Pytula laughed evilly.

The final bell of the day chimed. Eddy and Falcon went to the detention room. Koyo, Silent and Yuna went to the cafeteria to grab a bite before heading off to Ramster Tennis Centre for their tennis lesson while Kit went to the library. Kit reached the library and saw Michelle and they went in to find a place to discuss their project.

"Run you pathetic sheeps!!!" Pytula shouted. The villagers ran as fast as they can into the forest. Pytula shot her destructive arrows from her brown bow at the trees. The trees fell and trapped them. Pytula then sucked them into a skull-head bottle and embedded it to her waist.

"More… I need more!!! Muahahaha!!!" Pytula laughed horrifyingly.

Eddy and Falcon were chatting when they noticed their amulets glowed. They could sense that Sheepersia was under attack again. They looked at each other.

"Eddy, we have to go now." Falcon whispered.  
"But you know we can't, Ms Cornell is very particular about detentions. We've to complete it, anyway there's still half an hour left." Eddy whispered back.  
"Let's try to talk to her, okay?" Falcon whispered. They stood up and paced towards Principal Cornell.

At the tennis center, the trio felt very weird and went to the side for a rest.  
"Okay… is it just me or you guys felt it too?" Yuna asked.  
"I felt weird, it must be the smoothie I drank just now!" Koyo said.  
"No… I don't think so… Could it be Sheepersia?" Silent questioned curiously.  
"Oh no, I've a feeling it is under attack!" Yuna answered worriedly.  
"Should we go now?" Koyo asked.  
"Where to?" Silent asked.  
"To find Eddy and Falcon. Kit should be on her way." Yuna replied.

At the library, Kit heard someone calling her name. The voice was shallow yet she could feel it was asking for help. Kit looked around but could not find that person.

"Kit, what's wrong?" Michelle asked.  
"Michelle… did you hear someone calling my name?" Kit asked.  
"No… you must be hearing things." Michelle replied.  
Yeah, I think so!" Kit said and they continued on their project. The voice got louder and Kit recognized it as Tasukoi's voice.  
"Michelle, I'm going off for a while. I'll be back as soon as possible." Kit told Michelle and she rushed to Ramster High to find Eddy and Falcon.

She reached the detention room and peeked inside. She saw Eddy and Falcon talking to Principal Cornell. Just then she remember what Tasukoi told them before.

"…it is all about your concentration. If you wanna come here, you could from anywhere."

Kit ran to a corner and concentrated on getting to Sheepersia. A slight yellowish glow was sighted at the sheep shrine in Sheepersia. After a few minutes, she finally got teleported to Sheepersia through determination. She saw fire in the distance and ran towards it. Kit got freaked out when she saw the ugly-looking Pytula. Despite that, she confronted Pytula.

"Oh what is this… a wannabe warrior… how interesting!" Pytula said

"I'm Kit for your information." Kit bent down and picked up a fist-sized stone and threw it with all her might at Pytula. Pytula got angry and shot beams from her eyes at Kit. Although Kit managed to dodge, she got hurt due to the explosion.

"And I'm Pytula, now prepare to die!" Pytula commanded. Kit closed her eyes and blocked her face with her hands. Pytula was about to shoot her destructive arrow at Kit when Tasukoi arrived in the nick of time to make her drop her weapon with a blast from his staff. Kit opened her eyes and ran to Tasukoi. Pytula picked up her weapon and used the bottle that she used to suck the villagers to suck Tasukoi inside.

"NOOOOOO…!!!" Kit screamed.  
"Haaa too bad, what are you going to do? Throw more stones at me?" Pytula teased Kit.  
"You want a piece of me? You get it!" Kit closed her eyes. In her mind, words flashed past.

"I… have… the… determination… Now… give… me… the… power!

Kit glowed in yellow. A yellowish glow flew from the shrine and descended onto Kit's neck. She felt revitalized. A thick black thread materialized around her neck with a yellow pendant. She open her eyes and touched the pendant then closed her eyes again. She then held the pendant close to her heart. For moments she stood there, suddenly her eyes opened. Then she took the pendant and shouted, "Thunder Kit Power!"

Her feet lifted off the ground. In the mid air, she glowed yellow. A yellow breast plate materialized first on her chest, with a white circular net attached to the back. Amidst the transformation, a pair of weightless, white iron skirt formed where her skirt was. A white helmet, shaped like a star, materialized on her head. Kit then landed on the ground. She was astonished but nevertheless, she was ready for battle.

"Lightning Trident!" Kit summoned her weapon her the clouds. A white trident with three yellow zigzag-shaped prongs shot from the clouds onto Kit's hands.

"Very interesting!" Pytula laughed.

"If you think you can defeat me with your toy, think again!" Pytula said. Pytula fired her arrows at Kit but Kit managed to destroy them with her trident.

Pytula fired beams from her eyes on the ground and triggered cracks on the ground. Kit somersaulted onto the unaffected ground and shot lightning bolts at Pytula's bottle. The bottle broke. Essences drifted onto the ground and materialized into the villagers and Tasukoi.

"Why you!!!" Now Pytula was pissed. She rampaged towards Kit and slammed her with her strong tail. Kit took a lot of damage and flew unintentionally into one of the large crack on the ground.

"Nooo! She can't be gone!" Tasukoi shouted.  
"Yes she can!!! Now time for you sheeps to come back to me!" Pytula said.  
"No they won't be doing that!" Eddy exclaimed. Eddy, Falcon, Koyo, Silent and Yuna ran towards Tasukoi. They helped him up and to the side to rest.

"Where is Kit?!" Eddy asked Tasukoi.  
"She… She is gone!" Tasukoi replied restlessly and sadly.  
"No she can't be…" Eddy said sadly. "Kit!!!" He yelled.  
"Let's transform, Falcon!" Eddy told Falcon.

They were about to transform when a very bright yellow glow floated from a large crack on the ground onto the ground in front of Pytula. The teens were delighted.

"You think you can get rid of me so easily? Think again Pytula!" Kit told her. Kit was angry now. With the bright yellow glow still around her, she took her lightning and shot massive thunder bolts at Pytula. They went right through her with devastating results.

"How… did… you…" Pytula said her last words before vanishing into thin air.

Kit materialized back to her usual form and Eddy transformed to help extinguish the fire on the huts. All the teens gathered around Tasukoi.

"Kit, I'm very proud of you." Tasukoi said with a smile.  
"Well heh… thanks!" Kit blushed and laughed. She turned to Eddy.  
"Thanks Eddy, if it wasn't for your shouting… I would not have wake up." Kit said and she looked down as she was blushing.  
"It was nothing…" Eddy looked down too. The rest laughed.

"With three amulets in our possessions, I hope we can fend off Wolfia and her army long enough for the remaining three of you to find the power within you." Tasukoi said.

The teens looked over the land of Sheepersia from the top of a mountain.  
"We can do it guys… if all of us stick together!" Falcon said. They put their hands together and cheered. Falcon and Silent stared at each other.

Suddenly Kit realized something.  
"OH NO!" she yelled. The others were stunned.  
"What happened?" Koyo asked curiously.  
"I... forgot about my friend!" Kit explained, embarrassed, as she ran off. The others laughed.

Back at the lair, Wolfia cursed in anger.

"This isn't over yet, warriors…" Wolfia hissed.

**Next chapter on iCy LambChops: Rise of Wolfia!**  
Three monsters takes three warriors to defeat.  
**Coming up next – Power Of Three**


	4. Power Of Three: Part 1

#4 – Power Of Three: Part 1

Some monsters were chasing Kit into an unknown area. She wanted to transform but she could not find her pendant. Soon she was driven to a dead end with nowhere to run or hide. The monsters were creeping closer.

"PLEASE GO AWAY!" she yelled at the top of her voice. "Help… someone… help…"

One of the monsters with bloodshot eyes opened its mouth and was about to eat her. She closed her eyes and covered her head with her hands.

"Kit… KIT! Are you alright?" a voice asked. Kit snapped out of her nightmare. She bolted upright on her bed. She saw her mother and her golden retriever. It was licking her face.

"It was just a bad dream, girl… now go wash up and come down for breakfast!" her mother comforted, and then left the room. Her dog sat on her bed with its tongue out. Kit wiped off the sweat on her forehead and the saliva off her face. She closed her eyes for a second before going into the bathroom to wash up.

She glanced at the mirror for a split second then reached to turn on the silver tap of her pink sink. She rinsed her face thrice with the cold water and wiped it dry with her snow-white towel. She proceeded to change into her dance attire - a pink top and black Bermudas. She then checked her pink bag to see if everything needed was in it.

"Extra clothing, check. Water bottle, check. MD player, check. Song cassette, check! Pencil case, check… irrelevant." After that, she strapped on her watch.

On a usual weekday, Kit would have her breakfast with her family before leaving for school. That day was no exception. Normally, Kit would put on a restless and dull face during the morning. But her face was filled with so much happiness and hope that her family members were left amazed yet curious.

"Hmm…" her father started. Kit's family members exchanged glances before staring at Kit with food still in their mouths.

Kit's eyes widened and blinked twice. She put down her cup and returned them a quizzical look.

"Are you feeling okay, dear?" asked her mother worriedly.  
"Yeah, you seem strangely… happy… What is that about?" added her father.  
"Is that your new necklace?" questioned her elder brother dumbly, as he pointed at Kit's neck.

Their parents stopped questioning Kit and returned their son a sarcastic look.

"Hey, hey… cut it out!" Kit commanded and took a deep breath, saying, "I know you guys are concerned about me… but I can assure you one thing - nothing in my life has ever been better than what is happening now! So don't worry, I'm fine!" With that, she grabbed her pink bag and hauled it over her right shoulder.

"I wouldn't want to be late for my meeting with a new friend, so later!" she added, winking at them, then closing the door behind her.

Kit paced into Ramster Park and stopped under a remote shelter. She focused on her pendant and before she knew it, she had been teleported onto an unknown patch of grassland in Sheepersia.

"Oh greaaattt, where am I?" she asked no one in particular and began walking towards the forest she saw. Kit remembered Eddy asking her to meet in Sheepersia early in the morning. She did not know why but Eddy had mentioned that he wanted to ask a wise mage something regarding the warriors. She entered a grassy area and saw a familiar gigantic blueberry tree. Eddy was talking to Tasukoi under it. Eddy saw Kit and waved at her. She waved back, breathed in a large amount of air and paced towards them.

"Good morning!" Kit greeted them. "So, what's up"? Tasukoi smiled.  
"And good morning to you too, Kit." Eddy replied. "I was asking Tas about the warriors. Well, just."  
"What about the warriors?" asked Kit.  
"Well… remember when you were transformed, you had a similar white circular net like mine attached to your back," Eddy replied. "And…?" added Kit briefly.  
"Tas said the ice and thunder sheep warriors were siblings and they had some kind of combination attacks with their nets," answered Eddy.  
"Oh, that's cool. So _that_ was what it was all about," said Kit disappointedly.  
"What was that…?" asked Eddy curiously. "Oh, nothing! Let's go for breakfast," replied Kit hurriedly.

"Wait, Kit," he added, then turned to Tas. "One more question, Tas. Why did Falcon kinda faint in the first and second battle?" asked Eddy.  
"Regarding that, I was going to speak to him. But since you asked… the legendary sheep warrior of flames was the leader of the warriors. He possessed a great power that even he sometimes couldn't control - at first, that is. Although Falcon is the successor of his powers, he's not ready to control such a great power yet. He needs to take care," explained Tasukoi.  
"I see. We'll remind him about that," said Eddy.  
"All right, thanks for everything, Tas… What is your full name again?" asked Kit shyly.  
"It is Tas-Su-Koi. You can just call me Tas, like Eddy does," Tasukoi replied and they laughed.

In the dark lair, Makutal and Skane were browsing through a black book. It was the Tome Of Darkness. The Tome Of Darkness was a book that contained information based on Wolfia's reign. Its true form was a black bat that knew no limit of mischief.

"That's her!" Skane exclaimed, upon recognizing the sketched image of a creature shown on the dirty-white page of a black thick book.

"YES! Replimika, the queen of shadow magic. After much effort chasing that damned bat, let's see what the book says about her," added Makutal.  
"Replimika was a student of Lord Evo, the master of shadow magic. After mastering all of her teacher's skills, she fought and killed him as evil overwhelmed her righteous mind," read Skane.  
"Then she destroyed Evis, a world that she once lived in. After joining Wolfia's army, Replimika assisted Wolfia in conquering several worlds of serenity. Until the six legendary sheep warriors destroyed her in Sheepersia," continued Makutal.  
"Again with the warriors…" mumbled Skane sarcastically.

Just when they had finished reading, the book closed by itself. Then it turned into a black bat and flew away. Makutal and Skane were momentarily stunned and soon gave chase.

"WAIT!!! We have not read the chant yet!!!" they screamed. They continued to chase after the bat, which entered Wolfia's lair unknowingly. Wolfia raised her left paw and shot a beam of essence from her palm at the incoming bat. It fell to the ground with a thud, slight toasted, and materialized into the book. Skane picked up the book and flipped to the page where they had left off. Makutal started to chant spells in front of the cauldron, followed by Skane.

"Darkness…" shouted Skane.  
"… Resurrection!" added Makutal.

They waited for a while, but nothing happened. Nothing strange appeared from the glowing liquid boiling within the cauldron. They exchanged puzzled glances.

"What happened?" Skane asked Makutal.  
"Nothing," Makutal replied him.  
"Something should have happened. What went wrong?" added Skane.  
Wolfia snatched the book from Skane's claws and flipped a page. She looked furious.

"Well, what can I say? The two of you might have gotten stronger but your clumsiness and silliness remain," Wolfia exclaimed. "THERE'S ONE MORE PAGE YOU HAVE NOT READ, YOU BABOONS!"

"We're not baboons… we're-" Makutal replied, stopping abruptly when she saw the anger on Wolfia's face. Skane took back the book and read the page his queen had been referring to.

"Oh, it says we need a gremlin's teeth and two pieces of white gnomes' skin to start the ritual," Skane explained.  
"And where do we get those?" Makutal questioned dumbly.

"REMEMBER THE DIMENSION OF FAIRIES WE CONQUERED? THERE, YOU BABOONS! THERE!" Wolfia exclaimed furiously. Skane and Makutal immediately vanished in purple essence.  
"Those two are getting me nowhere," Wolfia growled, then sighed.

Meanwhile at Ramster Plaza... Falcon, Eddy and Kit were having their breakfasts.  
"So, you guys went to Sheepersia. Why didn't you inform me?" asked Falcon.  
"Well, 'cause you need to rest more. Besides, Tas told us you couldn't really control your power yet," replied Eddy.  
"Yeah. You ought to take care," Kit advised, as she raised her arm to look at her watch. "Well, I'm going now. Wouldn't wanna be late for my dance practice. Dance competition next month."  
"Take care and good luck!" replied Eddy.  
"The stress!" joked Kit.  
"Thanks for everything. Bye!" said Falcon.  
"Bye guys!" said Kit, as she grabbed her bag and headed off towards Ramster High.

"So how're you doing?" asked Falcon.  
"I'm alright. I'm just glad I was able to receive my power to assist you," replied Eddy.  
"I'm still quite overwhelmed," Falcon said with a laugh. "New term, new FRIEND, and a new path in life…"  
"And all in a day's work," continued Eddy.  
"Yep! Sometimes when things happen, I would think I'm dreaming," said Falcon.  
"Same here. I tend to think about things the bad way. Like why they happened to me, why at this point of my life? But I'll erase the thoughts immediately. Mom told me that when things happen, there's always a reason behind them," added Eddy.  
"In this case, we're supposed to save Sheepersia," said Falcon.  
"What do you think will happen to us, Falcon?" asked Eddy seriously.  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Falcon curiously.  
"What do you think will happen to us after we defeat Wolfia? What if she defeats us? What if we can't save Tasukoi's world?" rambled Eddy.  
"You think too much, Eddy. All I know is that if we try our very best, we'll succeed in what we do," replied Falcon sternly.  
"Hope so," said Eddy nervously.

Elsewhere, in a gloomy and isolated place in another dimension, Makutal and Skane scanned their surroundings, as if searching for something. "THERE THEY ARE!" shouted Makutal, as he released beams from his eyes to the ground. The earth shook and a few strange-looking beings appeared not far from the two demonic creatures. "GREMLINS! Looks like you can't hide from us after all!" growled Skane. "You feisty creatures, DIE!" Skane ran towards one of them and slashed across its face with his black claws, effectively knocking out its teeth. The ugly creature screamed before shattering into nothing. The other gremlins watched in despair. "Now, your turn," said Skane. "Don't bother," replied Makutal, picking up the teeth left by the fallen gremlin and both vanished in purple essence. The gremlins looked at one another, puzzled.

The demonic duo reappeared underground in the same dimension. A few short, bearded beings were dancing around a fire. "SURPRISE!" Makutal announced as Skane took a small brown pouch out and threw it at the beings. The pouched exploded into smoke and the beings fell into a deep slumber. Skane scrapped a piece of dirty-white skin off one of the gnomes. A few seconds later, the spot that Skane worked on earlier magically grew back. "See! I told you!" Makutal announced to Skane, chuckling triumphantly. Both of them vanished in purple essence.

They reappeared in Wolfia's lair. Wolfia looked at the duo expectedly.  
"Well, how was it? Did they give you any trouble?" hissed Wolfia.  
"Not really," answered Skane firmly.  
"Now the ritual!" commanded Wolfia.

The demonic duo arrived at the glowing cauldron. Makutal threw the gremlin's teeth into it, chanting. Skane followed his chant and dropped the piece of gnome's skin in. There was a slight combustion within the cauldron. They stood steadily facing each other beside the cauldron for a few minutes.

"Darkness..." exclaimed Makutal.  
"... Resurrection!" announced Skane.

**To be continued... **

**Next chapter on icY LambChops: Rise Of Wolfia...  
**What did Makutal and Skane summon? While all the things are going on, Kit is being stalked. Who is this stalker and what does he want? What is the warrior's next threat?  
**Coming up next - Power Of Three: Part 2**


	5. Power Of Three: Part 2

#5 - Power Of Three: Part 2

The liquid in the cauldron glowed brightly in malicious green for a few seconds. A ball of green flames emerged victoriously from it and descended to the ground in an explosion. A hideous-looking female humanoid materialized amidst the smoke. She wore body-to-toe black armour, her green curly hair neatly tied into buns, her eyes tainted with evil. She raised her right hand, and a long brown staff immediately appeared. She grabbed it and was ready for her mistress' command.

Back at Ramster High, Kit's dance practice had just ended. "See you girls next week!" Kit bade goodbye to her dance mates and headed towards her locker to get her books. She sensed someone following her and darted behind a corner. The person followed Kit but soon lost sight of her. Kit appeared from behind the wall and grabbed the person's arm. "OUCH!" shouted the girl. "It's me, Kit!" Kit looked at her closely and realized that it was her friend.

"Linda? Why are you following me?" asked Kit curiously.  
"I'm sorry, please don't be angry," apologized Linda sadly.  
"I'm not angry. What's up? Is anything wrong?" asked Kit concernedly.  
"Well..." mumbled Linda.  
"What's wrong, Linda? What's going on? Please tell me," Kit urged. Linda started crying. "CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME? STOP CRYING!" yelled Kit. Linda began to wail.  
"I'm sorry, just stop crying!" Kit hugged Linda. "What happened? Tell me slowly," asked Kit altruistically. Linda started to wipe off her tears and backed away from Kit. Just then, Kit saw some bruises on Linda's arm.  
"WHAT HAPPENED? How did this happen?" Kit questioned Linda while examining her bruises. "Who did this to you?"  
"Ella... Bianca," replied Linda weakly. "You mean that bully from 11th grade? Why did she do this to you?" asked Kit angrily.  
"She wanted money from me, but I refused to pay her. So she and her gang beat me up," replied Linda again.  
"That bitch is gonna pay for doing that to you!" Kit swore to Linda and ran off towards the canteen.

Meanwhile, in Sheepersia, Replimika was on top of a mountain looking down at the villagers. "Wahaha..." she laughed evilly, then waved her staff at the village, creating some sort of energy field around it. All of a sudden, evil counterparts of the villagers emerged from their bodies and started attacking them. The village was in chaos. Tasukoi sensed the danger and headed towards the village.

At Ramster High, Eddy and Falcon were walking towards the canteen when they felt their pendants glowing. "Eddy..." whispered Falcon. "Let's go! Where's Kit?" said Eddy. Just then Kit ran past them and into the canteen. "KIT!" shouted Eddy. Kit did not turn back as she continued running. Falcon and Eddy followed closely behind. Kit stopped beside one of the tables, where a bunch of girls were busy chatting. Kit confronted Ella Bianca.

"Ella, why did you do that to Linda?" asked Kit furiously. The other people were shocked by her, wondering how she had gotten the courage to talk to the school bully in such a demanding tone.  
"Well, well, what do we have here? Who's Linda? The weak stick we bashed up this morning?" replied the surly, buffed girl, standing up. The other girls at her table laughed.  
"For your information, she's not a weak stick! You should pick on some body your own size, BITCH!" shouted Kit. Eddy and Falcon were watching her, stunned yet amazed. Eddy was smiling. "Should we help her, Eddy?" asked Falcon worriedly. "Nah, I think she can handle one lousy bitch," replied Eddy. Both of them laughed, forgetting that Sheepersia was under attack.

"What did she just call me?" Ella asked her friends at her table. The other girls did not reply.  
"Oh, you didn't catch that? I called you a bitch, you dog!" replied Kit, smiling. Fuming, Ella slammed her hand onto the table and attempted to slap Kit across her face. Kit took the incoming hand and twisted it, throwing her onto the floor. Ella moaned in pain. Just then, Eddy and Falcon felt their pendants glowing again. They hurried towards Kit.  
"Well, sister, if you ever bully anyone again... be prepared to see me again!" warned Kit. The people in the canteen clapped in approval and were very impressed by Kit. Falcon and Eddy ran towards Kit and dragged her from the scene.

"What's up, guys?" asked Kit happily.  
"Oh, you didn't feel your pendant?" replied Eddy. Kit took out her pendant and saw it glowing.  
"I'm so sorry, I was so angry just now that I didn't feel it," apologized Kit.  
"You're forgiven. Good job by the way, dealing with the school bully," commented Falcon.  
"We really gotta go now," said Eddy.

The trio ran out of the canteen and into an alley behind the school. They concentrated their energies and teleported to Sheepersia. Tasukoi was trying to calm the villagers but were attacked by their counterparts. He waved his staff and froze all the attackers. Eddy, Falcon and Kit ran towards him.  
"What's going on, Tas?" asked Kit.  
"This is some strong shadow magic we're dealing with. It must be-" Tasukoi began, but was soon interrupted by Replimika, who descended in front of them.  
"Replimika. I knew it," continued Tasukoi.  
"Hey, old man, long time no see!" greeted Replimika rudely.  
"OH MY GOD, SHE'S SO UGLY!" yelled Falcon, frightened.  
"Awww... ain't that rude? Now, now... meet my friends!" commented Replimika as a dozen of wolf minions appeared from out of nowhere.

"Let's go, guys!" commanded Falcon. "Fiery Falcon Blaze!"  
"Icy Eddy Freeze!" shouted Eddy.  
"Thunder Kit Power!" announced Kit. They transformed and began fighting with the wolf minions while Tasukoi worked on the evil counterparts Replimika created. Falcon and Kit summoned their weapons while Eddy took off the net from his back and created an enormous gust of air that slammed into the minions, throwing them against trees. Falcon created a ring of soaring flames, trapping the minions within. Eddy and Kit finished them off by releasing icicles and bolts of lightning at them.

"Not bad, not bad at all!" commented Replimika.  
"Not bad? You haven't see anything yet!" replied Falcon. Falcon stood between Eddy and Kit with his sword raised in the air. Eddy held his net out while Kit raised her trident, and they aimed their weapons at Replimika. Falcon's sword ignited in fire and released flames at Replimika. Eddy's net started swirling and icicles shot out of it towards the evil being. Kit released massive bolts of lightning at the creature. At the last moment, Replimika used her staff to create a transparent shield that deflected all of the attacks.

"What the..." mumbled Kit. Replimika smirked maliciously and threw her staff into the air. It spun rapidly till it created some sort of vortex. Green essence drifted out of it and swirled to the ground, forming clones of the warriors, except that their suits were of a darker shade. The warriors seemed stunned, but were nonetheless ready to fight again. "Let's see how you fair against yourself!"

Meanwhile, Tasukoi had managed to disperse all the evil counterparts created by Replimika. Just then, a plan to defeat Replimika struck him, and he hurried home. The warriors were still fighting their evil counterparts but were soon overpowered by them. Their evil twin knew their every move and reflected all their magical attacks back at them.

"I can't believe this..." muttered Kit restlessly.  
"They're too strong..." wheezed Eddy.  
"We can beat them, guys. Since we can't fight ourselves, we'll have to fight one another!" announced Falcon tiredly.

Falcon took flight and flew towards Eddy's counterpart and slashed him with his sword. It yelled and vanished into thin air. "NO, they realized it!" hissed Replimika. Eddy followed behind him and created an enormous gust with his net that sent Kit's evil twin flying. He shot icicles at it and it shattered. Kit ran towards the last standing clone and drove her trident through its armour, breaking it and the clone melted to the ground.

"It doesn't matter, you warriors are going to die anyway!" Replimika scoffed as she threw her staff into the air once again. It spun more rapidly than before, creating an even bigger vortex, which began sucking everything into it. Just then, a white beam shot at the vortex, neutralizing it. Replimika turned and looked towards the direction of the white light's origin. A floating apparition of an old man with long beard was beside Tasukoi. "DIE!" screamed Replimika, as she charged towards the old man. He showed no sign of fear and floated towards the incoming creature. "Mika, can you hear me...?" whispered the old man. Replimika stopped in her tracks, holding her mutated head with both hands. The warriors watched in amazement.

"Mika... I know you can hear me... I know you're still there. You can fight this... fight it, for me," said the old man.  
"GO AWAY!" yelled Replimika, pressing her head even harder.  
"Mika, fight the evil! Fight it! I know you can do it, Mika!" urged the old man, eyes filled with emotion. Replimika yelled in pain and began glowing brightly as a large amount of purple energy rapidly escaped from her body. When the last bit of purple energy flowed out, she stopped glowing and transformed into a beautiful lady.  
"MIKA!!!" shouted the old man as he shifted into a human-like form to hug the lady.  
"TEACHER!!!" cried Mika as she embraced her teacher tightly.

The warriors were really confused as they materialized into their human forms.  
"Okay. What just happened?" asked the confused Eddy.  
"He's Lord Evo, the master of shadow magic, and also Mika's master," replied Tasukoi.  
"Don't you mean Replimika?" asked Kit.  
"She's Mika, a very beautiful lady, before evil overwhelmed her righteous mind that turned her into the hideous Replimika," explained Tasukoi.  
"And now she has changed back... because?" questioned Eddy.  
"She won. Her righteous side, that is," Tasukoi grinned.

"I'm really sorry, teacher, for doing everything I've done..." said Mika apologetically.  
"What's done cannot be undone! You should be glad you won against evil," replied Lord Evo. "And stop crying, Mika, you won't look pretty like that." Mika stopped crying and turned to face the warriors. "Thanks you, warriors," she thanked them gratefully. "No, thank your master. I'm sure we were goners if he didn't stop you," replied Falcon.

"I mean, thank you, guys, for saving Sheepersia. Wolfia is a persistent creature, and will stop at nothing to achieve her motives," explained Mika.  
"It is our duty. We're glad you won. Please take care from now on!" said Eddy concernedly.  
"Take care of each other, you two owe it to yourselves!" announced Kit.  
"Thank you very much, we'll be going now," replied Lord Evo as he and Mika disappeared in white sparkles. Shortly after, Tasukoi collapsed to the ground, feeling extremely exhausted. "Tas!" exclaimed the trio.

Tasukoi woke up in his room and saw the trio.  
"Tas, are you feeling all right? You must have drained your energy summoning Lord Evo," said Kit.  
"Yes, I'm feeling all right. I just need to rest more. That's all," replied Tas. Quat leapt to her father's side. "Daddy!" Tas did not reply as he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
"Your daddy's going to be okay. Don't worry," Kit reassured Quat as she patted the cute sheep softly on its head.

At Wolfia's lair, Wolfia was more pissed off than ever. "I'll not stop here! Whatever it takes, they'll PAY!" exclaimed Wolfia furiously.

Meanwhile at Ramster Plaza... Falcon, Eddy, Kit, Silent, Koyo and Yuna were eating in a restaurant.  
"So, what happened today? Please tell us!" asked Yuna excitedly, while shaking Kit's left arm.  
"Stop! You're hurting me! Fine, I'll tell you!" said Kit as she brushed Yuna's hands off her arm.  
"I'm all ears!" said Koyo.  
"Well... we fought ourselves, saved Sheepersia and witnessed an unbelievable transformation!" replied Kit proudly.  
"That's all?" questioned Yuna sarcastically.  
"That's more than you can imagine, Yuna!" replied Eddy as he laughed. While Eddy and Kit were being bugged by Koyo and Yuna, Falcon rested lazily on his chair, his mind filled with serious thoughts, as he crossed his hands into each other. Silent looked at him, feeling slightly impressed by his quietness.

**Next chapter on icY LambChops: Rise Of Wolfia...  
**Nothing is scarier than a woman's wrath.  
**Coming up next - She's no Witch Doctor**


End file.
